


Speaking Italian

by FrankIeroAndTears



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Fingering, Foreign Language, Frerard, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroAndTears/pseuds/FrankIeroAndTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerard smut involving Frank speaking Italian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking Italian

"Solo tua, solo tu." Only yours, only you. Frank pecked Gerard's forehead, leading him into the quaint Italian restaurant they stood infront of. There was nothing Frank loved more than Italian food, other than his boyfriend Gerard of course. 

Gerard giggled at Frank's use of foreign language, nuzzeling his head against the shorter man's shoulder. Of course Frank knew Gerard didn't speak Italian, but he still whispered sweet nothings to his love in the language. 

Frank held the door for Gerard, like a true gentleman, to which the latter blushed like a little girl given a flower from her crush. 

The restaurant was nice, dim lights giving the place a romantic vibe. Music played at a quiet volume, not enough to be annoying but just enough to be there in the background.

Gerard and Frank sat on the same side of the booth, as always, wanting to be as close as physically possible. Frank locked Gerard's hand in his as they both scanned their menus, casually talking about each dish. 

"I love you, pumpkin" Frank smiled, interrupting Gerard's ramblings on pasta. "Oh. I love you too, Frank." Gerard smiled back, kissing his boyfriend's lips. "Sei incredibile.." You're incredible. Frank breathed, still lingering near Gerard's lips. 

"Excuse me, sirs, do you know what you'll be having to drink or should I come back by in a minute?" Gerard shivered as Frank broke away to smile at the blonde waitress that had appeared beside the table. "A water for me and-" Frank looked over to Gerard, checking for his approval "A Margarita for my love." 

Gerard quirked an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. Frank was definitely on his best behavior, I wonder what he's doing.. Gerard could already tell that Frank would be getting a prize tonight.

As the waiter walked off, Frank motioned over another worker: a flower peddler. Frank bought one of the delicate roses from the man, holding it up to Gerard's nose to sniff. "A flower for my darling." Gerard's heart fluttered as Frank brushed his hair back, placing the flower behind his ear. "Sei la mia rosa." You are my rose. Frank whispered into the ear opposite of the flower, gently grazing his teeth against the lobe and tugging, the odd gesture sending waves of pleasure though Gerard's body.

Fuck, Frank was really going all out tonight. "Athm, Are you ready to order?" The smiling waitress spoke, placing a basket of bread sticks on the table along with their drinks. 

▪▪▪

Frank's breath was taken away as Gerard crashed their lips together, pushing Frank back against the closed door of their shared home. Gerard's fingers ran through his lovers short, brown hair, tugging at the soft locks as his tongue slipped into the others mouth. 

Frank was instantly returning the gesture, kisses sharp against his partners perfect mouth. Gerard moaned as Frank sucked on his tongue, the kiss turning into a pool of swapped spit and muffled moans.

"Camera da letto. Adesso." Bedroom. Now. Frank growled, scooping Gerard up bridal style without a care in the world other than getting Gerard into the bedroom as quick as possible. Gerard's arms wrapped around Frank's tan neck as his knees went to jelly and his head felt light.

"Sono dipendente dei tuoi baci." I am addicted to your kisses. Frank dropped Gerard onto the duvet, "Voglio fare l'amore con te" I want to make love with you. Frank purred, unbuttoning his shirt, reveling his body to Gerard's prying eyes. "Fuck," Gerard started removing his own clothes, only to be stopped by Frank taking his hand and pulling it away "Voglio spogliarsi voi." Frank leaned in closer to Gerard "That means 'I want to undress you'.." Gerard couldn't get enough of Frank's accent and erotic words, every unknown phase going straight to his cock.

Frank's hands massaged Gerard's now naked torso, gripping his plump hips in firm hands. "Il tuo corpo è bellissimo." your body is hot. Gerard didn't know what Frank said but it suddenly didn't matter as Frank's erection rubbed against Gerard's clothed crotch. Gerard's breath hitched and his heartbeat quickened as Frank moaned, that was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard. 

"Frank, please-" "Ti faccio eccitare bambina? Do I make you horny baby?" Frank unbuttoned Gerard's slacks, pulling them off along with any other articles of clothing left. "Yes, God yes." Gerard was practically the horniest he's ever been as Frank moved to get lube.

He whined with need as Frank pushed his back farther onto the comfy, king-sized bed. Frank coated three of his fingers with the lube, slipping one through Gerard's rim. He twisted his finger inside of Gerard, massaging his inner walls. Frank add a second finger in with the other, working them at a brutaly slow pace. Gerard let out a high pitch moan as Frank crooked his fingers to brush against his prostate, teasing the delicate bundle of nerves. By the time the third finger was added, Gerard was a mess against the bedsheets. 

Gerard was put out of breath as Frank suddenly flipped them, Gerard on top. "Mi giro, amore." Frank's chest rose and fell heavily as he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend deeply. Gerard didn't know what that meant but he guessed it was something along the lines of 'Ride me, love' as Frank lifted him up by his soft hips, lining up Gerard's entrance with Frank's thick, heavenly cock.

Frank spread apart Gerard's pale globes, rutting his erection up to tease Gerard before pushing in. Gerard sunk down farther before Frank could stop him, making Frank's back arch with burning pleasure. Gerard held onto the headboard, vision blurring as he bottomed out, their hips flush together and Frank's erection now pushing into his prostate. 

"Move.. please" Frank's voice broke as everything seemed to slow, ecstasy flooding all of his senses as Gerard lifted off of him. Frank thrusted up to meet Gerard's downward movement, pulling him down harder and hitting Gerard's sweet spot onceagain. 

"Così buono." So good. Frank moaned, feeling all to close already. "Frank, talk dirty to me." Gerard wanted to lose it to Frank's enticing sex voice. "Cazzo.. il culo, Gee." Fuck.. your ass, Gee. All Gerard heard was his name before Frank was flipping them again.

"Voglio vedere la tua faccia quando faccio si arriva. Cazzo, hai intenzione di venire per me, bambino?" Want to see your face when I make you come. Fuck, are you going to come for me, baby? Frank's thrusts were erratic as his hips stuttered, it took all of Frank's self control to stop himself from losing it right there.

Gerard yelped as Frank took him into his hand, stroking himself quickly to get him to his orgasm. "Frank, frank-" "il mio amore- Gee." Frank came deep inside of his love's ass with a beastly groan.

The sound of Frank cumming was enough for Gerard to lose it himself. "Frank." His name sounded so perfect spilling from his lips. 

They laid together, Frank rolling over to Gee's side. "Ti amo, cara.." I love you, darling. Frank leaned over to kiss Gerard's flushed cheek. Frank got up, walking out of the room. Gerard set up in bed, swinging his legs of to the side. Where is he off to? "Baby?" Gerard called, about to get out for bed. "Wait right there, honeysuckle" 

Gerard loved the sweet names Frank added to each sentence, each one giving the simple phrase or reply meaning.

He returned, still naked, with his hands behind his back. What is he doing..? "Gee, senza di te la mia vita non ha senso. Sei la mia anima gemella, sei la mia vita. Mi vuoi sposare?" Frank said stepping infront of Gerard. 

Oh god. Is he getting down on one knee? "Gee, without you my life has no meaning. you are my soul mate, you are my life. Will you marry me?"

Frank began to tear up as he opened the ring box, praying to any God he could that Gerard would say yes. "Frankie," Gerard cried. "Please say yes.." Frank took Gerard's hand, putting on the silver band. "Yes, yes. Yes, Frankie, yes." Gerard fell to embrace his new fiancée. Fiancée. 

Frank hugged back, tears spilling over. Fiancée. Him and Gee where getting married! "We could have an Italian wedding, fuck- Frank, Let's go to Italy-" "As long as your there, It'll be perfect," Frank breathed into the scent of his baby. "bellissimo." Beautiful.


End file.
